Agroprom Institute(Lost Alpha)
|image = Agro.jpg |imagedesc = Agroprom Institute loading image |level = |factions = * Loners * Military * Bandits |locations = *Research Institute: North *Research Institute: South *Agroprom Underground *Strelok's Hideout *Lake Agroprom |buildings = *Railroad Tunnel |leader = * Mole |doctor =*None |technicians=* Kulibin (v1.4002+) |merchants =*None |characters = * Ratcatcher |loot = |quests = |notes =*Major location }} Agroprom Institute is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview *Out of all the zones in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha, this map is the most similar to the retail release. * Two entrances have been added to Rostok Factory and Construction Site. * There is no longer a Bandit presence in the Underground. * The Railroad Tunnel has been cleaned of Whirligig and Springboard anomalies and is now easily accessible. Mole will relocate here later. * Agroprom Underground is no longer a separate level and can now be entered at multiple points around the map. * Lake Agroprom has had a wooden stilted hut added to it. * Strelok's Hideout is no longer located in a ventilator duct. It is instead located right at the bottom of the small hut entrance (previously blocked off in retail). * A few old vehicles are scattered along the southern road. An old helicopter, a Moskvich and a BTR-70 Armored Personnel Carrier. Locations Research Institute: North * A medium sized, abandoned, research complex located near the center of the map. * The player will need to come here to save mole during the military's assault during the main mission chain. Research Institute: South * A small sized complex located in the southwest corner of the map. The complex serves as a Military base. * The player will need to come to this small complex to Find the militaries' documents for the main mission chain. Agroprom Underground * A huge, derelict, service tunnel system located underneath the map. * The player will have to navigate around this location for numerous main mission chain items. Strelok's Hideout * A small room located in Agroprom Underground used by Strelok and his group. * Lots of loot can be found here. Lake Agroprom * A half dried up lake, full of junk located at the top left hand corner of the map. * The player will have to come here to meet Ratcatcher. Notable Buildings Railroad Tunnel * A blocked up, derelict railroad tunnel located just out side Research Institute: North. * Mole and Kulibin will eventually be found here with the other surviving members of their gang. Storyline (Refer to Garbage for the previous part of the storyline section). * As the player arrives from Garbage, an NPC quickly enlists him/her to assist the Loners in their fight against the invading military strike force. Start running forward toward Research Institute: North to activate the assault cut-scene, the main mission chain will then change. Save Mole * Mole is pinned down in the east building of the complex. The only task the player will have is to save him at the present moment in time. * Once control is regained, continue to head forward till you reach the front gate. Duck down and head to the left with the Loners to the side road. ** Note: There are around 15 military soldiers and 15 Loners in this are fighting each other. ** Around 4 to 5 soldiers might still be alive on the other side of the train yard. If the player wishes to keep as many Loners alive as possible, it might be a good idea to help dispatch them first. * Down to the left another 5 or so soldiers will be fighting the player and the Loners. Help dispatch them as soon as possible. Continue forward and head right, into the backyard. * A few more soldiers will more than likely still be around the yard, kill them, then wait for Mole to walk down and start his dialog. After this is done, he will lead the player to the next destination. Get information about Strelok from Mole * Mole will lead lead the player over to the first entrance to Agroprom Underground at this point. Once he has stopped outside the entrance, talk to him to acquire the information to the whereabouts of Strelok's Hideout. * When this is done, head down the ladder into the underground to begin the next part of the mission chain. Find Strelok's flash # Find Strelok's book # Find the flash # Find the way out of the underground 1: Find the book: * Head down small spiral staircase into the tunnels until you come to the dark room with a campfire in the middle of it. ** Note: Around 7 zombies are located in this room. dispatch them then continue on. * Take a left through the open doorway into the first curved corridor (several Witches' Jelly anomalies can be found in these corridors) and proceed left to the 3 dead soldiers (loot if necessary). ** Note: player can also head left at the dark room and go up a small flight of steps to the retail tunnels (however there are no items and 5 military soldiers and spetsnaz can spawn). * Just in front of the dead military bodies is a small room with 2 medical tables on the right. Make a mental note of this room and continue through into the second curved corridor. * Continue left down the second curved corridor, avoiding more Witches Jelly anomalies until you get to Strelok's Hideout, located on the left hand wall. ** Note: A Burer might be here as well as soldiers and spetsnaz who have wandered down from a nearby entrance. * The Novel "Deep Darkness" is located in a small alcove in the top right hand corner of the room behind a shelving unit (if looking from the doorway). pick it up and you will then be prompted on the whereabouts of the flash drive. 2: Find the flash: * Head back out into the first curved corridor and back-track to the room with the 2 medical tables. * Once inside, jump up on the tables and look toward the ripped open air-vent at the top of the room. Inside the player will find Strelok's flash drive. 3: Find the way out of the underground: * Go back into the first curved corridor and head up this time past the Witches' Jelly anomalies till you reach the big pipe with the melted metal in front of it (warning, very radioactive). ** Note: The Pipe is nick named "Elephants Foot" (due to obvious reasons of it looks like one) and is based on an actual area from the real-life Chernobyl power-plant. * Head on past it into the hexagonal room with a spiral staircase leading up the sides. follow it all the way round to the very top. ** Note: the doorway found up these stairs leads to retail's original exit. A Burer can be found further down the corridor as well as 2 more entrances to the underground. * Continue going round the stairs till you get to the top, climb the ladder and back out into the Agroprom Institute grounds. Once outside the next part of the main mission chain will begin. Help Ratcatcher * Head up to Lake Agroprom located in the top left hand corner of the map. * Ratcatcher has deserted the army and is in hiding in the wagon, located in near the top of the lake. Talk to him to gain the next part of the mission and leave the area. Find the militaries' documents # Find the military documents # Take the documents to Barkeep 1: Find the military documents: * At this point the player must run down to the bottom left hand corner of the map to infiltrate the Research Institute: South. * Navigate inside the complex which ever way the player chooses, they must reach the third floor (either by stealth of brute force) obtain the documents and head out. ** Note: The north and east gates are possible options, as well as the Underground Entrance (originally retail's exit). * When the player goes inside the central building, they will have the choice of heading either left or right up 2 identical flights of stairs to the third floor. ** Note: 2 soldiers patrol on each of the 3 floors, caution is advised when when sneaking or using brute force. * Once the player reaches the third floor, they will find the military documents resting on a table on some shelves (located in the north west corner of the cubicle room). Once they have been picked up, the player will be prompted to take them to Barkeep. 2: Take the document to Barkeep: * Head back outside the building and make a break back to the Garbage entrance, avoiding (or intercepting) the military patrols along the roads. * Once back in Garbage, head to the top right hand corner of the map to the Duty Checkpoint. ** Note: To the left of the road (in amongst some concrete slabs) there is a Blind/pseudo-dog pack laying in wait for the player, as well as 2 Chimeras just down the hill from them, use caution while running back through this area of Garbage. * When you reach the top quarter of the map, the player will receive a radio message from the Warrant Officer and the Duty Checkpoint, asking the player for help in the side mission "Help the Duty checkpoint". * Continue heading to the top right hand corner, make sure all gear is equipped and get ready to either fight the Boars or simply let the Duty guards take care of it. (Refer to the Great Metal Factory for the next part of the storyline section). Side Missions :Prior to v1.4000 Mole does not issue side missions. *However, if he survives his 'rescue' and relocates to the Railroad Tunnel, gives a number of fairly trivial side missions if asked: *Kill the dogs on the hill (v1.4000+) *Bring artefact (v1.4000+) *Kill the squealing boars (v1.4000+) *Kill the fleshes (v1.4000+, previously attributed to Ratcatcher but uncoded v1.3003) *Kill the bandits (Agroprom) (v1.4000+, previously assigned by Barkeep v1.3003) *Kill the zombies (Agroprom) (v1.4000+, previously assigned by Barkeep v1.3003) :(Issues one other 'dog' mission from v1.4000+) Notable Loot * The only Battery artifact in the wild can be found at Lake Agroprom (next to a whirligig anomaly). * Numerous Slime and Slug artifacts can be found in Agroprom Underground, but these are more prevalent in v1.3003. From v1.4005 more interesting Artifact Spawns are possible with the local fauna occasionally yielding Pellicle, Bubble and Rock specimens, although players will be hard pressed to engineer matters to their convenience. * A small hut just north of the Research Institute: South contains x1 Bread and x1 Energy Drink. * A wagon to the east entrance to Research Institute: South contains two boxes of 9x18 mm rounds. * x2 Bandages and x1 Antirad can be found in the lookout tower next to the Railroad Tunnel. Notes * After the player exits Agroprom Underground, Mole will have relocated to a camp inside the Railroad Tunnel. * There is nothing of any value at the Railroad Tunnel, save for a stash box located inside the wagon in the camp. * In Agroprom Underground, when faced with horde of Zombies, it can be done that the player lures them into vicinity of many Fruit Punch anomalies, in order that they are killed, while saving on bullets. However, bloodsucker is not so stupid, and must still be shot. Trivia *Despite the hearsay quote, the area outside of the catacombs is virtually devoid of artifacts. Gallery Agro1.jpg|Loners assault Research Institute: North Agro2.jpg|Loners inside Research Institute: North yard Agro3.jpg|Heat of battle Agro4.jpg|Helicopter Fly-by Agro5.jpg|Forgotten vehicles Agro6.jpg|Military on patrol Agro7.jpg|Entrance back to Garbage Agro8.jpg|Entrance to Rostok Factory Agro9.jpg|Entrance to Construction Site Agro10.jpg|Wagon with some pistol bullets Agro11.jpg|Lookout tower with some health loot Agro12.jpg|Hut with some bread and energy drink Location_agroprom_institute.png|The Agroprom Research Institute. Category:Lost Alpha Locations